User blog:AnnikaDoll/Annika's Elemental Mew Contest
Contest has ended Results will be posted in a separate blog, and I will work on prizes afterward. Please be patient as I am currently trying to catch up with my classwork and have a lot to get done! For this contest, the theme is Mews who are based around the elements—''one specific element per Mew'', to make things simple. You can choose any element you want and there is no real limit to the kind of element: traditional elements (fire/water/air/earth), chemical elements, weather element, light/dark elements, smoke, magma, crystal, etc. are all valid choices! You can do anything, so long as a Mew has an elemental theme. If you are short on ideas, look around online! If you are not sure your idea would fit the theme, feel free to ask in the comments! We also have some categories for elements listed under this category, if you want to see what already has categories and want to get some ideas (do not steal ideas directly from existing pages). For this contest, you can be as creative as you want with designs, weapons, powers, etc. and don't have to stick to canon! Your Mew can create or control the element, be a humanization of an element, be an ethereal being, etc. I encourage as much creativity as possible! I ask that you please read everything on this blog post, since I want to be as clear as possible to avoid confusion! If you have any questions, please leave a comment below! Rules Images :I understand that not everyone can draw and our old "hotline" for artists is mostly dormant now. You are encouraged to draw your own designs, but I will allow those who cannot draw to enter this contest with dollmaker or base images, ONLY if you have the permission of the original artist to use/share their work. :Use at least one full body image for your Mew design. You can add as many different images of things as you like or just stick to an image of your Mew, and images of human or other forms are optional, as I am allowing Mews who may not even be human! If you want to add other images that are just busts or headshots, that’s fine, but I need at least one full body image for reference, in case you win! :The image you use to show the design must be of good quality with visible detail. I need to be able to look at your designs clearly! Don’t upload blurry jpegs that are small. :If you are using a dollmaker or base, credit the source somewhere on your Mew’s page. :For those using dollmakers, you can use any full body ones, but here are two that have been used by other wiki users: *Tokyo Mew Mew Character Creator for TMM! Could be useful if you want a more canonical design. *Kisekae (SFW version) one is very flexible and allows you to customize a lot of things. I recommend it if you want more freedom for design, body shape, and posing! What I'm Looking For *Mew Design creativity *Story for your Mew *Profile for your Mew. :You must create a page that has at least one full body image of your Mew. Things like weapons, Mew Marks, or companions/extra characters are optional but can help with immersing others in your character! If you want to go above and beyond, you can totally make a whole team of characters to post on the wiki (we had a few duos last contest), but I will only be judging the one submission’s design/story/page. :I want you to tell me about your Mew: who they are, where they come from, how they fight, what their powers are, and how they became a Mew. I want you to tell me about the world they live in and what makes them shine! What do they like and dislike? Why do they fight? There are lots of things you can say! :Your Mew can be of any gender. Female is common, but Male Mews and other-gendered or agendered Mews are welcome! : You don’t need to over-explain how someone became a Mew or worry about if their story sounds “silly”. We’re breaking some canon rules for this and your Mews could be born with their powers, gifted them by other beings, or anything else in between! If anyone knows me or has seen my Mews, then they know I love to push canon and do new things with Mew Mews! :Your Mews do not exclusively have to be infused with an animal. They can be infused with animals, plants, food, etc. They can also have alien genes, no genes (as in they are born with their powers or get it from a source that is none of the above things), or other genes (for Mews who have undefinable infusions). these options have categories. See the next section for info on categories :Characters would not be judged on how much research was done, nor will their pages be judged by length (unless you have extremely barren pages). You wouldn't have to read an entire encyclopedia on something to make a good design/story, nor write a 10-page essay on your character to explain them. However, there should still be some obvious effort and care! You can go overboard if you want, or you can keep things simple c: I only want you to give a good synopsis of your Mew, who they are, how they fight, and the world they live in. Page Formatting All pages for the contest must go in THIS category. Every entry page must have an indication that it is your entry (in case you make other character pages, as I'm only judging one Mew per entrant). All entries must be in page form on this wiki, meaning I will not judge entries that are posted on other sites. You must also have a wikia account to post pages on this wiki. :I don’t care how you format your pages, so long as everything is section by section and it’s easy to read. Typically, people will have an about section for personality, a story section, a section detailing their character’s Mew forms, and then other sections for things like trivia or a gallery. You can actually see what formatting we like to use on the wiki by visiting the “Manual of Style” page on the “Wiki Policies” tab on the top of the wiki. This is useful for those who are not familiar with wikia or with this particular wiki. :I also ask that you pay close attention to grammar and typos to keep pages as clean as possible—I won’t dock points for bad grammar at all, but we like to try keeping things neat here! If you need help with your page, just ask and we can have our users help spruce it up a bit! : Pages should also be of decent length. I will disqualify pages that are just an infobox, a picture, and half a paragraph. You don't need to be an amazing writer, but should put some effort in your page! You are meant to explain your character and have a good profile for them! If you are lost on what to write, look around the wikia to see what character pages look like! personally make my pages pretty long, but you would not have to make a novel-length page just to have a shot at winning, just enough to fully explain your character, world, or story! :(If your page is not yet finished, please put it under the "Incomplete Pages" category so that I know not to disqualify it. Please remove this category when your page is finished. If it is unfinished when the contest is over, I will disqualify you) :Pages should also be titled correctly—avoid naming your page “Mew _______”. Instead, use the character’s name, whether it is a first name and surname, or only one name. :I also ask that you categorize your pages correctly (and pay attention to capitalization of categories, they are case sensitive). The Manual of Style page listed above can help you find categories. Alternatively, you can see the category masterlist here or check the Wiki-Wide category list for a bunch of umbrella categories that hold typical Mew page categories. It can be a little confusing, but if you have questions, feel free to ask! If not, our experienced users may categorize your pages for you accordingly. :Lastly, all wikia users must make their own user category, and all their pages must be in that category. If you are a wiki user, you are familiar with this since most wikis have this system. If not, then when making your page, add your pages to your user category, click the name of that category after creating the page (it should be listed at the bottom) create the category, then add that category to “User Category”. Alternatively, you can use a link to make your own category, for example: :https://tokyomewmewfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:CATEGORY_NAME (simply change CATEGORY_NAME to what you want to name your category) :Please DO NOT make other categories beyond your user category. If you are not sure where to categorize something, consider putting it in one of the umbrella categories mentioned above. : If you are familiar with wiki formatting, feel free to get creative with stylizing your pages! Adding different font colors/sizes/backgrounds are okay, as long as it’s all legible and neat! If you are unfamiliar with wiki formatting, you do not have to worry about making your pages visually fancy. I’m not judging on page/text aesthetics, haha. What To Avoid *Making bigoted or stereotypical characters. Be sensitive and do your research! *Making inappropriate designs or use explicit poses. You can have some fun poses and designs that show off skin, but let’s not go overboard! This is still mostly a PG site. *Claiming art as your own or recoloring photos. I am allowing dollmakers and bases, but that’s as far as that goes. Please do not trace over other people’s art or alter art (such as with photoshop) that isn’t yours or that you don't have permission to. *”Skinny” or “empty” pages, meaning pages that are just an infobox, image and a short paragraph or two. Your pages should be full of content to explain your character! *Stealing ideas. You can eye the competition, but do NOT steal ideas or designs from other entrants or anyone else outside of the contest. I would prefer you avoid doing the same element as someone else, but if you really have your mind set on one, then try to make it different from another person's version of that elemental Mew! Deadline : This contest will be open until September 1st, 11:59PM CT. If entrants are having difficulty due to school/work/life, I may extend it week by week if necessary, but you must give me notice ahead of time. :Please note that I am also a student, so I cannot promise art prizes immediately, but I will work on them as soon as I can after the deadline. I will post them here and on my DeviantArt with credit to your creation, a link to the wikia page, and a link to your image. If you host any of your contest art outside of the wiki, you must let me know so I can link that instead of linking to this site. Prizes! :All prizes will be art of your Mew entry, drawn by me. These will be digitally posted here on the wiki in a blog post announcing the winners. A larger and higher quality image will be available upon request (either via email or direct message. You'll have to let me know what you prefer, if you win a prize.) For examples of my art, see the gallery below! (Note: All prizes will be full body art) *'1st Place:' Full body, full color art of your Mew with background companions, if any, will be included in the image too *'2nd Place:' Flat color art of your Mew (flat color background) *'3rd Place:' Black and White lineart of your Mew (no background) *'Runner Up:' Black and white rough sketch of your Mew (no background) :(If not enough people enter, the prizes will remain as they are, only the lower ranks will not be utilized.) Art Samples Sketchy (Sketch prize for the runner up will be black and white, not in color) Mew_Ivy_(One-Off).png Magic_Mew_-Licorice-.png Chapter_5-_Ehne.png Chapter_1-_Niji_and_Akio.png Clean Lines The_Ensemble_Mews.png Gwen_Outfit_2.png EMM_Willow_and_Marianne_2.png Mew_Ichigo_Fanart_(AnnikaDoll).png Category:Blog posts Category:Annika's Pages Category:Contests Category:Annika's Elemental Mew Contest